Scratch it!
by Shadow Kiddo
Summary: RE-PUBLISHED./What would happen if Shinichi scratched Kaito's back? / AU. KaiShin/ShinKai alert xD. Don't like? Don't read! Mind to Read and Review?


**Scratch it!  
><strong>

**Genre: Humor *a lil bit of friendship-romance? XD*  
><strong>

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: KaiShin/ShinKai alert xD  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, my stupid shitty English v^^, some lil dirty mind from this nonsense author XDv  
><strong>

**(Don't like? Don't read!)**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Scratch it! © Shadow Kiddo a.k.a MSN1412**

* * *

><p>One day, in the class 2-B Teitan High School … when the school break was still ongoing…<p>

"Erm... Shin-chan?"

"Hm?" Shinichi stared to his annoying schoolmate beside him when he read his Holmes book at his seat, a thousand times. "What wrong, Kai?" Shinichi asked lazily.

"This side of my back is sooo itchy," Kaito sighed as he raised the itchy on his back with his arm, even he couldn't reach it.

"Wanna help to scratch it?" Shinichi asked and huffed.

Kaito nodded slowly. Shinichi sighed, and then he put his book on his table and moved to Kaito's back. Then, he started to scratch it. When Shinichi scratched his back, it feels usual, of course. But a second later, Kaito felt some tickles from his scratch and he couldn't hold it. So, he released his moan slowly to feel the scratch.

"Ngg... Shin-chaaaan, don't scratch too hard. Nggghh~"

"…"

Shinichi stopped a while, but he didn't care about it. Then, he continued it again. But … "Mmmh… Shin-chaaaaan~! Sloweeer and soft pweeease~!"

While he listen it, Shinichi stopped the scratch again quickly. And he started to embarrass when Kaito released that uncertainly voice that he shouldn't hear to his ears.

"Kai, could you stop making those voices? That's make me embarrassed!" Shinichi shouted as he tried to hiding his blush face.

"Ooh... So, Shin-chan likes it if I moan like that, ne~?" Kaito teased while he stared Shinichi slyly.

"_Ba... Baaroou_! It's not what I mean!" Shinichi groaned and pinched Kaito's cheek. "Oh by the way, it's gone already?" Shinichi asked as he released his pinch.

Kaito shook his body as he felt the itchy are gone or not, then he shook his head, "No it isn't, Shinichi. Try to scratch it on the other side," he suggested.

"Okay then. But I warn you, don't make that voice again! Or else … you will DIE!" Shinichi threatened.

"Okaaay, Shin-chaaan~!" Kaito agreed without listening Shinichi's last word, and giving a thumb for Shinichi as he grinned to him. Shinichi just rolled his eyes and narrowed his both eyes, still grumpy with Kaito because of that.

Shinichi moved to Kaito's back and scratched it once again, but he tried to scratch it on the other side. Again and again, Kaito moaned slowly when he feels it. Even Kaito shouldn't do that again because Shinichi had threatened him, but he couldn't hold it.

"Aah... Shin-chaaan~. Aaaah…." That moan was released again.

"…"

Shinichi stopped a while as he blushed again, and then he was continuing to scratch his back again. But, as he scratch Kaito's back too hard, it makes Kaito moaned too loud.

"… Yeah it's theeere, Shin-chan. But pweease … not too hard. Aaaaah~! More sloweeer~," Kaito moaned louder.

That stupid moans just made Shinichi couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to stop, but he was afraid that Kaito will be angrily of him. And the worst, his face was blushed again. But gladly, there was nobody listen it besides them, even the student walked and passed their class.

"KAAAI! I told you, do not make that voice again!" Shinichi hissed again as he hid his blush face and stopped the scratch, again.

"But Shinichi, I can't hold the tickles when you scratch it. It feels like_ I'm in Heaven_~," Kaito said slowly.

"What do you mean, Kai? I don't understand what do you say," Shinichi muttered annoyance. Then he asked again, "By the way those itchy … it's gone already?"

He shook his body again and he felt the itchy on his back was gone. Kaito nodded quickly and grinned happily then hugged Shinichi tightly as for his thankful. Shinichi replied it with an embarrassment face because of that incident. That suddenly—the moan—from his stupid classmate—was released—itself moment. Gladly that time, only both of them has settled in their class and some of their classmate had enjoyed the school break. If that incident happened RIGHT in front of everybody …

_It would be his worst-day-ever…._

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>AN: yep, THIS IS RE-PUBLISHED :) I moved it from my main account :)****

**after I was scratched with my classmate and ... some lil accident just like above last October XD, I tried to make this short fic XD**

**btw, if the humor don't make some feel for you, hontou ni gomenasai because I kinda a little fail to make a humor fic._. #bows**

**.**

**at last, sankyuu to read this fic! :D last word, review? :) **

_**jaa matta-nee~**_

_**Shadow Kiddo is sign out...**_


End file.
